Somebody That I Used To Love
by Jeanine Ebratt
Summary: Con sentimientos encontrados, renacen corazones perdidos en el tiempo. .


_**¡Salut, queridos lectores! Gracias por pasarse a leer. Como me encanta el drama, he pensado en hacer una historia bien hardcore jajaja, o eso espero yo. No los entretengo más, ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es de mi autoría y queda prohibido que la tomen sin mi permiso.**

* * *

 _ **Somebody That I Used To Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Vienes y retas a mi alma con tus sentidos"_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga siempre había sido una chica tímida, insegura y con baja autoestima. Su única amiga se llamaba Tenten y era dos años mayor que ella, novia de su primo. No se consideraba una chica bella, pero sabía que le resultaba simpática a uno que otro, aunque a veces pensaba que asustaba a la gente con sus rarísimos ojos perla y su actitud reservada. Su novio, Naruto Uzumaki era un sueño para ella; rubio, de ojos azules y de complexión atlética, y Hinata suspiraba cada vez que la saludaba con su amplia sonrisa y la abrazaba con sus grandes manos bronceadas. Él era tan diferente a ella.

Era de noche cuando recibió un mensaje de Naruto. Una sonrisa de emoción floreció en sus labios al leer un _linda_ en su saludo. Respondió de vuelta pero algo captó su atención. La imagen de perfil de Naruto tenía la captura de una conversación un tanto extraña, pero en lo que pudo entender, su novio le decía te quiero a una chica y ella le respondía "Te quiero a pesar de todo este tiempo" y Hinata no pudo sentirse más herida y confundida. Con un nudo en la garganta y casi temerosa, revisó el estado de Naruto.

 _Shi._

¿Shi? ¿Shino? No podía imaginarse a su estoico compañero de mesa escribiéndose esas cosas con su novio. Eran amigos, sí, pero nunca había notado una cercanía más allá de un _¿Qué hay Shino?_ por parte de Naruto. Además, en la conversación decía "Te quiero chica, a pesar de todo", y eso lo había comenzado él. ¿SHI? ¿Quién era Shi? Hinata decidió que lo averiguaría. No era justo, su relación pendía de un hilo. Naruto no podía estar engañándola de nuevo, ¿O sí? Este pensamiento siguió atormentándola hasta que escuchó el sonido de notificación de su celular.

" _Adivina Hinata?! Estoy hablando con la fue mi mejor amiga!"_

¿Su mejor amiga? ¿Se llamaría Shi? No le sorprendía que fuera la amiga de él hasta hace algunos años, cuando Naruto, oriundo de la ciudad de Tokio, llegó al pequeño pueblo de Konoha. ¿Sería ella su amiga, una sofisticada citadina de nombre Shi? Inexplicablemente, Hinata se sintió un poco humillada y celosa. Se sintió totalmente aterrada porque así habían iniciado una amistad ellos.

Recordó aquella noche de junio donde él le escribió preguntando sobre los deberes de matemáticas, y luego inició con ella una conversación trivial, donde en algún momento de la noche él le confesó lo frustrado que se sentía respecto a sus padres y ella le escribió un mensaje de ánimo y Naruto no tardó en ponérselo de perfil. Y días después su nombre hizo aparición en el estado de él, y su justificación fue que se sentía muy agradecido con ella. Desgraciadamente, ya no tenía a Naruto tan cerca, porque para agosto del mismo año, sus padres decidieron cambiarlo de escuela. Había sido duro, teniendo en cuenta de que llevaba enamorada año y medio, y ahora ya no lo tenía junto a ella; sus amigos le realizaron una gran despedida y la amistad había perdurado a pesar de la distancia.

Ahora, a mediados de septiembre, ya llevaba siendo novia de Naruto desde hacía un mes. Días después de cambiar de escuela, él se le había confesado y Hinata no dudó en darle un sí. Había sido el mes más feliz de su vida, porque no solo había sido la amiga y confidente de Naruto, sino su novia y alguien especial en su vida. Sin embargo, habían muchos peros…

" _¡Naruto-kun! Eso es maravilloso…"_

 _"Le he hablado de tí."_

Mordió su labio, sintiéndose como una completa hipócrita, porque quería que Shi perdiera el móvil en el Triángulo de las Bermudas. Con la respiración algo agitada, le envió un mensaje de auxilio a Tenten.

" _¡Hinata! ¿Por qué volviste con él en primer lugar? No debías hacerlo, ¿Y ahora te hace esto? ¡Te está faltando el respeto, Hinata! Eres su novia, no me cuadra que ande poniendo esas cosas…"_

" _Pero es su mejor amiga… ¿Crees que debamos terminar?"_

" _¡Amigo el ratón del queso! ¡Ahí hubo algo! Y ya lo dije, es un imbécil, no debiste volver con él"_

" _Ay, Tenten…"_

" _Hazlo Hinata! No te merece!"_

Realmente no se sentía segura, y cada vez que intentaba aclarar las dudas con Naruto, él le huía al tema y no la confrontaba. Naruto no quería recordar sus errores. Eso, junto a las palabras de Tenten, hizo mella en su corazón. Ya tenía la decisión. Con las manos temblorosas, le escribió a Naruto las palabras que fueron detonantes para su felicidad.

" _Naruto, debemos terminar"_

Inmediatamente, recibió la respuesta.

" _Por qué Hina?! No vamos a terminar!"_

" _Naruto, sé que es difícil. A mí también me duele, por favor, esto es algo que busca la felicidad de los dos.."_

" _Mi felicidad está contigo, tu eres mi vida Hinata. No me hagas esto, si te vas moriré!"_

 _"Nadie ha muerto de amor.."_

" _NO NO NO,HINATA!"_

" _Ay, Naruto.."_

" _NO ME HAGAS ESTO! IBAMOS BIEN, VAMOS BIEN."_

" _No puedo, Naruto."_

Mientras Naruto escribía su respuesta, texteó a Tenten. " _No puedo, me parte el corazón. Estoy tentada a decirle que fue una broma cruel y que me perdone"_ Tenten no tardó en replicarle " _No dejes que te manipule Hinata! El malo es él, no tú!", "Enojame, por favor, solo así lograré hacerlo",_ Hinata se preparó para su reclamo, _"TE FUE INFIEL, TE ENGAÑÓ, SE BESUQUEÓ CON OTRA Y DESEÓ HACERLO MILLONES DE VECES, LO HIZO MIL VECES MIENTRAS TÚ LE ESPERABAS EN SU CASA, LO HIZO SIN CULPAS, SIN REMORDIMIENTOS PORQUE CUANDO TE LO DIJO NI SIQUIERA SE DISCULPÓ POR HACERLO!" "Gracias.."_ Aunque de nada le sirvió, solo aumentó su dolor.

" _HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, PENSÉ QUE ERAS DIFERENTE PERO RESULTASTE SER IGUAL QUE LAS DEMÁS. SE QUE METÍ LA PATA PERO CREÍ QUE LO HABÍAMOS SUPERADO. INTENTÉ HACERTE SENTIR SEGURA PERO VEO QUE NO RESULTÓ."_

" _Lo siento, yo me sentía tan decepcionada, tan defrauda, engañada. Por eso te pedí tiempo"_

" _Ya no me interesa saberlo"_

" _No sabes cuánto lo lamento"_

" _TE ODIO,_

 _Te odio."_

" _Gracias.."_

" _No te voy a perdonar esto"_

" _Lo siento."_

" _Te odio. Nunca más Hinata. Un último mensaje."_

" _Algún día me lo agradecerás, es lo mejor.."_

" _TE ODIO"_

" _Adiós, Naruto."_

Luego de eso tuvo la desdicha de ver como la foto de perfil de Naruto era reemplazada por el gris de un contacto sin foto y en su estado aparecía un _personalizado_.

Había sido bloqueada.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, esto ha sido cortito pero intenso, en algún sentido. ¡Espero que les guste y gracias por leer! Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Y no se olviden de regalarme un review! ¡Au revoir! :***_


End file.
